Eternity
by Kyrte
Summary: Some people find love but circumstances force them apart through life. It's a little known fact though that those few people gain something far greater. The gift of eternity. A sequel to Hero and Fly.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Power Rangers or anything to do with it. All rights are with either Saban, Disney or whoever owns power Rangers at this time. The only thing I do own is Sam who is a very minor character. So please don't sue! **

**A.N:**** This is the final fic of the Tommy/Kim trilogy. It's been a long journey but I've finally finished this series of fics. I'd like to thank Ghostwriter, Lavonne Adams and J.M Black for reviewing ****_Fly_, this fic's prequel. It was you guys who kept me going and led me to eventually write this. Also, I want to thank Perndragonrider and Librarybum who along with Ghostwriter reviewed _Hero_ and started me on this path. **

**A.N:**** The italics at the beginning of the Fic are Kim using sign language, at the end though the italics signify Tommy's thoughts.**

* * *

**Eternity**

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you Mr Oliver, she gets so few visitors nowadays." The middle-aged man followed the nurse through the hospice; the threadbare rug on the floor was torn in places, the wallpaper cracked and peeling. He winced at the conditions she now lived in as the nurse left him at a door.

How could someone who flew so high fall so far and so fast?

He rested his hand on the handle, unwilling to enter, yet equally unwilling to leave. After a while he sighed, pulled all his courage together and pushed open the door.The small room was cloaked in darkness, the nurse had warned him about the illness but in reality the truth of it was almost more than he could bear.

Tears filled the former ranger's eyes as he sat by the withered form of Kimberly Ann Hart.

Her elegant hands were skeletal and resembled claws. It made his heart ache to remember how she would float through the air or on the balance beam with those same hands. Her face was gaunt, her eyes sunken into the frail skin and bone. The fractured shards of his heart called out for her in anguish, reminiscing on her gentle eyes that had healed him so many times when his will to lead the team failed. They all thought he was the rock of the team but in reality it was her, it was always her.

Her eyes fluttered open and gazed blearily around. He froze as her soft amber eyes, worn by sickness and age found his dark hazel orbs. Though it was impossible he couldn't help but think that she had heard his silent cry and answered in the only way she could.Taking her tiny hand in his large ones, he gently cradled her as she tried to speak. After a few rough, hacking attempts she sighed and signed towards him, then to her heart. The meaning was clear. He remembered how they had learnt sign language together years ago, never would either of them have dreamed they would need it now.

"_I never stopped loving you,"_ She signed, _"I thought you would have moved on so I tried to as well, I really thought I loved Sam but…it wasn't the same."_

Tommy shook his head, regrets gnawing his mind like hungry worms. Why couldn't they have found each other sooner? He was successful now, after Principal Randall had left he'd become the new Principal and got a hefty salary to go with it. The money he'd saved might have been enough to buy her more medical care, or at least prolong her life.

"What happened to you and him?" He asked worriedly. She smiled at him, even now she knew what he was thinking.

"_He's married, two kids and a third on the way…I think he always knew I didn't really love him, that's why we split up."_ Kim shut her eyes then, he thought she'd gone to sleep.

"Kim? Kim, sweetie, are you awake?" Tommy asked, panicking a little as her chest rose and fell ever slower. She stirred slightly and raised her hands for the last time.

"_Don't give up…Tommy," _She signed slowly, every movement costing her in strength. _"Live for me, then I'll always be with you…through your memories I'll live." _Tommy held her close, trying to will some of his strength to her. What was the point of being a ranger if you can't save the person you love?

"Don't go." Tommy whispered, tears running down his face. Kim smiled.

"_I love you Tommy."_ She signed before exhaling her last breath, Tommy weeping uncontrollably at her side.

* * *

_Three years later…_

Tommy pushed his way through the burning house. He'd given up his job as Principal once Kim had passed on, none of his old team mates would've been able to find him now. The job as a fire fighter seemed like an obvious choice, he could save lives and try to forget the past.

His team mates had already left but he'd found a child hiding under the stairs. Picking up the boy he ran towards the stairs only to find them burnt away.

"Tommy! Over here!" One of his fellow fire fighters held up a ladder to the pair. A faint creaking caught Tommy's attention. He spun around just in time to catch a falling beam. The boy gaped and started to cry, his team mate pulled the boy down the ladder and turned to Tommy with tears in his eyes. Tommy nodded and his team mate ran out just as the rest of the floor above caved in on top of Tommy.

Caught under a pile of burning rubble Tommy felt his body begin to burn. The fireproof material held for a while but couldn't resist the onslaught of heat. Closing his eyes against the smoke, Tommy focused on a bright pair of amber eyes. He could almost imagine her there beside him, reaching out a slender hand to guide him home…

Tommy felt her before he saw her. The heat faded away and he smiled as he felt the pain leave. Turning around he saw his body curl up in the flames, devoid of life.

"It's time to go." Kim whispered to him. He gaped at her, she looked no different from the first time they met, the cancer that had taken her life seemed to have never happened. She reached up and caressed his face, now free of the lines and scars of age that had ravaged it's beauty. They were renewed.

He watched as their surroundings changed, a pale silver path stretched out before them. Other souls walked past the pair on their way to the afterlife, some nodded to the two in recognition before moving on. Tommy turned Kim to face him, leaning down he lightly brushed his lips over hers.

"_Somewhere," _Tommy thought, _"God is smiling on us."_

After all, God had given them the eternity they truly deserved.


End file.
